Uzugaku's hundred ideas and more
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: List of ideas I have and can't find the time or will to put the effort these stories deserve. Never before tried ideas in here, some inspired and modified, others completely original. Naruhina range will be sorely disappointed. Not one fic in here with that pairing. So authors who want new ideas come take a look and see what I got for ya.


**I've recently learned that I am an Empath. More accurately an Atlas Empath, AKA the out of control healer. At first I was a bit excited at learning I was different from everyone else. But after learning about my own calling as an Atlas Empath I can't help but feel put off. I do everything I can to heal everyone with a problem, I absorb all of the negative feelings that come with the problem, I am never capable of truly healing because I am so busy healing everyone else. Other people who share my traits are often drawn into abusive relationships and our caring nature is taken advantage of. I am not one to accept the hand that fate deals me, but to hear I am more susceptible to abusive relationships has scared me.**

 **It may not mean much to someone who doesn't believe in empaths but that is only because you haven't experienced what we have. My cousin was in such a relationship and it warped him. He didn't act dangerous, or mentally unstable but I could feel how dangerous he was. It drove me away from him, I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. Because of that God awful feeling of queziness. I've tested myself 7 different times on 7 different websites. All 7 times I've been told I am an Empath. The only difference is how powerful my Empath ability is.**

 **So I don't care if you don't believe in empaths but right now I am confused, lost and afraid. Ive contacted a specialist in the field who is hopefully going to help me figure this out. If he can't help me then I will swear off all relationships to avoid getting myself dragged into an abusive one.**

 **Originally this was merely going to be practice for specific types of scenes. But now I've thought better of it and have decided to give you all a look inside my mind. If you are a die hard fan of mine and are frustrated with why I haven't been able to keep up with my story updates this is for you.**

 **I have so much going on inside my head it's incredibly difficult to pin down one train of thought. Ideas for plots, new Ocs, abilities I could use in future fanfics, story arcs and oh so much more. So this is just a little bit of what I'm thinking about.**

 **I have a very Naruto based imagination. Over active to. I'm not necessarily ashamed of it but it makes things in my every day life much harder.**

Random scene practice

All of which happen to be Naruto based. What can I say? I'm a Naruto nerd. Not ashamed of it in the slightest so bitch and moan all you want.

This is solely to practice new forms of writing for me. I want to be able to write specific scenes in a lot of detail. So if any highly recommended writers happen to read this please review and tell me what you think.

These scenes will most likely not hint at anything I'm doing but could inspire me to write something new. There will be fight scenes, romance scenes, puzzle scenes, maybe even bashing scenes if I'm feeling hot tempered at the time. Hell, if writers get any inspiration from what I'm writing here feel free to use it in any work as long as you don't give me shit about stealing my own scenes.

 **First scene practice: theme 1 unrivaled power**

To deny a man a drink when his thirst is obvious is a cruel deed. Yet, when the one who thirsts denies an offered drink he is considered a fool. But the question remains, why would a thirsty man deny such a life saving opportunity? When asked the man responds. "When would I receive more? I may die sooner if I deny the drink. But what guarantee do I have that I will live long enough to see my next drink? Would it not be a mercy for a ghost of a man to die when nothing is left to live for. Would that make prolonging my end a cruel torture, to continue to breathe on while my friends and comrades are gone? Nay, I say. Save that drink for someone who needs it more than I. The next man, may have something to live for."

These dark words of wisdom echoed in the mind of one such man. A being who had not been given a choice to live or die. Kneeling over wet earth while the sky wept was a cloaked figure

 **Next up is one I feel has unbelievable potential and a one of a kind. But then again most of my work is one of a kind. So enjoy and tell me what you think.**

"It's time to come home. Fairy tail needs its seeker for the dark times ahead. Phantom Lord has declared war on our family." Makarov spoke into the dark corner of the room his tone carrying untold amounts of anger and sadness. All guild members presence looked at their guild master with a hint of worry.

Lucy being the newest to the guild began fretting that her guild master had finally gone senile. Looking to the empty corner for confirmation of her thoughts she had to do a double take seeing an odd pair of yellow eyes gazing at the master from the shadows.

Then things took a turn for the freaky. The darkness in that corner seemed to ripple and distort before the shadows practically melted off the ceiling and leapt off the walls and gathered into a pool on the floor. The pool of darkness gave a single ripple before, slowly, it started to _rise_ from the wood floor as a single pillar of darkness before it started to twist and conform into a shape that was roughly human.

 **Next another Naruto possible story- who could have predicted that staying asleep would have led to so much trouble? An even bigger mystery. Does the Shinigami standing over an unconscious stand as an Omen for future catastrophe or salvation?**

 **Next: when you look at a painting you have to take a few things into consideration, how much time and effort was put into the painting. That much is true. But it's the little details that really draw attention. So when looking at the life of Uzumaki Naruto, how would a moment of weakness from someone he held dear affect the rest of his life?**

 **History had spoken of two brothers. One of these two goes off to become a historical godlike figure that changes the way people live. The other though isn't heard from again until an unrecorded amount of time later. But just years before the last of the Otsutsuki clan make a reappearance on earth a girl is found. This girl is quiet, shy and unapproachable. But when she is confronted by a loud kid with blonde hair things begin to change.**

 **Next**

 **I've been obsessed with Final Fantasy 15 lately so this is actually something I want to do later on.**

 **A super continent locked away from the rest of the world for several years. No vessel, could traverse the raging torrents of this post land no airship could maneuver through the spontaneous storms that brought down even the most sturdy of aircrafts. But during the same day the prophesied king of light is revealed the storms halt and the sea calms. Many believe this foretells a new people to welcome.**

 **But then the explosions begin and the stars fall. The two other continents send their own scouts only for the kings glaive to return with a few missing members telling stories of godlike battles fought by monstrous humans. The continent is left alone but the question remains. Are these new people as friendly as some hope them to be or are the stories true and these people are truly monsters that thrive off of the feeling of battle.**

 **No one knows but when the battles finally end and the smoke clears one things is for sure. Come tide or high water, the world will change, whether anyone wants it to or not.**

 _ **Definitely a good start to one. Leaves just enough out in the open for multiple outcomes. Leaves the period of time between for great wars open for anyone's use.**_

 **Next**

 **An older idea I never got to try**

 **The wind is a constant. It is always there. It can be a gentle caress that could calm ones fury or a violent gale capable of dest lying everything in it's path. What if the spirit of the wind were there during the birth of Anime's greatest hero? Watched the Kyuubi be sealed into him and watched how his life turned out. But what if the spirit didn't merely watch? What if it blessed Naruto with control over the wind to an extent no one had ever seen before?**

 **Next is one that popped into my head when I read the word bleach.**

 **Soul society is a world where the souls of the dead have gone to live the rest of their afterlives in peace. To do so those who did forget everything about themselves during their time among the living. But the problem with this is when the person alive was married they forget their other half. So several years after her death Kushina Uzumaki, assigned greeter of soul society for newly deceased, meets someone familiar yet different.**

 **That is my idea of an incest story between Kushina and Naruto that I thought would be interesting. It hasn't been done before, it's new and hard to write, but it has so much potential!**

 **Naruto X Final fantasy X crossover scene**

All observing the scene from afar could only look on with shock and awe at the two creatures staring each other down. "What in the nine levels of hell is that?" Whispered a bloodied remark holding her injured arm. The tone of voice belaying the sheer horror her eyes held.

Sakura still pinned in the ever tightening vice grip of Garra's sand claw could only give off shuddering groans as the sand tightened further. But through the haze of pain her emerald eye glanced through a bang of pink hair starring at the two Titans baring down on them.

Sasuke who was barely holding onto conscious could only blearily look through the unfocused world at the blond Kunoichi as he rest back against the shaved bark of the bifurcated tree they took cover on. "..."

Temari being the observant Kunoichi she was knew the Uchiha was confused. "Something was summoned here. It looks more demonic than Gaara at this point. Even if it is visibly smaller." At that moment a sound unlike anything they had ever heard before ripped through the suddenly quiet atmosphere. It had no set tone that could hint at the origins gender because it was constantly shifting. In the distant village free from the right that was about to occur the people of Jojoba would swear that the sound resembled the infuriated howl of the legendary nine tails itself. Hollow and ghastly the phantasmal _scream_ that ripped through the middays already tense atmosphere sounded like a horrendous mixture of men, women and beast alike suffering under the hands of torments not meant to be experienced by mortals. So full of negative emotion those that heard it felt an odd compulsion to both run screaming in sheer terror, drop to the ground and sob uselessly and run towards the source and tear it apart all at the same time.

An odd sensation to be sure.

 **A regular Naruto description**

 **The Shiki fuin is said to be a contract of the Shinigami. Mortals cannot dictate the terms of the contract but neither are they truly told. What if when Minato sealed Kyuubi the contract wasn't just to give his own soul. But to bind the soul of someone close to his heart with someone of the deity's choice. Not under servitude but of marriage?**

 **Next**

 **Naruto and Sasuke had succeeded in sealing Kaguya once again, but at a great cost. Sasuke was impaled by one of Kaguya's all killing ash bones. On the moment just before her sealing Kaguya in her rage cried out a warning of her vengeance. "You will pay for this hagoromo, Homura! If I I'm not to be this world's salvation I shall bring about its true destroyer. Suffer, under a destroyer of your own making you foolish children!" No one could have known. That the planet Sasuke created on his dying breath would have been changed so much by a doomed goddesses words as it had. As if reflecting the angry goddess' fury the planet ignited in a plume of fire darker than the flames of amaterasu and hotter than any flame ever felt before. The oceans, rivers and lakes all dried up far faster than ever before. The land hardened and cracked and the fauna all died and crumbled to ash in a matter of weeks. No rain fell because it evaporated faster than it could fall thus leaving the word shrouded in an age of darkness never before seen in the elemental nations. Thus with the death of the last Uchiha left the burden of responsibility in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. Now, no longer hated for containing the once feared Kyuubi no kitsune, hated for unintentionally bringing about an era of darkness so thick non are capable of escaping its grasp. Now on the run from everyone he considers close to him Naruto is forced to search for an answer to this new predicament. But with all options already dried he is left with only one choice. Dig up the only possible solution to his world's survival and turn to other worlds.**

 **Naruto fairy tail crossover**

 **Inspired by the mirajane vs freed episode**

 **A mission to escort archeologists deep into a recently discovered temple at the base of three volcanos leads to a discovery of the origin of all magic. A hall of horrific pictures painting an even bigger picture to a time, a place and persons life of horror and brutality unlike anything in recorded history. Will what is locked in this temple be the end of everything, or will the magnetic personality of fairytale illuminate the dark past of one so undeserving.**

 **Next**

 **Legacy fulfilled**

 **A singular Naruto fanfiction**

 **Minato Namikaze was heralded as the greatest genius of the five generations before him. This title was warned not because of his accomplishment in creating the rasengan, but also creating and utilizing the single most efficient army killing technique ever recorded in the elemental nations the hiraishin. But what if he never completed it? What would be different? What if he left it for his son to finish his life's work and became the first yellow flash?**

 **Next**

 **Song of bellamere**

 **100 years before the end of the warring clan era a traveling musician met and fell in love with a beautiful senju woman. He stayed close to her and her clan for years becoming her friend. Then he sung to her about his feelings through a song he wrote just for her meant to show his love for her. Unfortunately before he could receive acceptance or rejection she was brutally cut down by the senju clan's greatest rival clan, the Uchiha. She was unable to return or reject his affections before she died. Consumed by such grief he carried her corpse back to her clan estate. Unfortunately his act of goodwill earned him no goodwill in return. Believing him to be the murderer of their clan's heiress he was executed on the spot. But his spirit remained restless, eventually he grew so angry and resentful he became a wraith. A spirit of anger and hatred. He took the very flute he used to create the song of his love, and turned it into a weapon of horror. The song he played to woo the woman he loved became warped and twisted. Now, every year on the day of his execution, he wanders fire country's forests playing the warped tune of his song of love. Those who hear his tune are forced to experience the sorrow and pain during his execution. Those with ill intent die, innocence survive with the inability to forget his song. But the Uchiha who hear it suffer unimaginable agony not permitted the mercy of death. Every night the surviving Uchiha suffer horrible nightmares that wear down their sanity until they kill themselves seeking release from their torment. It just so happens, that the two Jump ninja kidnapping the Uzumaki heiress didn't know that when they made their plan.**

The previous story was something that just simply "popped" into existence. No major inspiration. The only inspired detail was the name bellamere, which was inspired from one piece for Nami and Nojiko's mother. Bellamere being both the name of the song and the name of the love I discussed in the description. This one I am especially proud of. I want this to be a Naru/Kushi fanfiction that isn't actually incest.

Next

 **Promises are a dangerous thing. The old saying a man is only as good as his word isn't exactly true, it all depends on what words are used when making the promise and how they fit together. So what if Naruto abuses his inability to break a promise. A promise born from a broken heart, finding someone he thought he loved cheating on him.**

 **Next**

 **Ashura is forced to awaken Naruto's latent power as his descendant to heal him as a result of the Sasuke retrieval mission. As a result of Ashura's actions Tsunade is forced by the village elders to banish Naruto because of the Daimyo's interference unintentionally leaving the sandaime law moot. Now with his friends turning their backs on him, his dream of being hokage crushed, and his chakra sealed Naruto is forced to reinvent himself using his newly awakened abilities under the watchful eye of his ancestor. Elements from Attack on Titan is to be expected.**

A week ago I read an awesome fanfiction. Unfortunately I can't remember the name otherwise I would give credit. Naruto is cast out of Konoha and creates his own empire using abilities given to him by Ashura. Unfortunately my inspiration is all speculation because it was neither confirmed nor denied that the author applied Titan transformation from Attack on Titan as one of Naruto's abilities. I have a lot of great ideas for this but it's so much I can't organize it.

Purely a Naruto fanfiction

Inspired by if today was your last day (Nickelback: official video)

 **Naruto is diagnosed with an incurable disease on his 15th birthday during his training trip. With only 3 more years to live and several promises still left to fulfil after the fourth great shinobi world war he takes a stand with the same determination he took with training to enjoy what time he has left. What is broken shall be mended, dimmed fire shall be stroked, the weak shall be made strong, so says the dying light!**

Next up is a bit of a "what if?" Fic.

 **We have all heard passing mention of the butterfly effect. How one variable that was different changes the entire solution. So what if something happened to delay Naruto from leaving Konoha alongside the rest of the Sasuke retrieval team and someone else was forced to fight Sasuke in his place. How would this affect the rest of Naruto's story? Who would he meet, what would be their intentions, what does fate have to do with it?**

The problem with being an Empaths is when we first learn what we can do we feel our abilities are a curse. To act like a magnet of emotions, good and bad, is hard. Very hard. We are the outcasts, we sit at tables alone in the lunchroom, we are often on our phones to escape reality, we keep our thoughts to ourselves. We may sound emo but that isn't our fault. We are like a radio trying to pick up every radio frequency within our reach. We are flooded with the emotions of the people around us. Love, hate, anger, happiness, sadness, contentment, despair, etc. All at random, if a girl reads this now it would be a lot like being on your period, or so I've heard. So this is one of the few times you'll hear a guy say "I know how you feel" and actually mean it. We are sponges for that sort of thing.

The greater the emotion the more we feel it. We are often overwhelmed by the emotions of everyone around us. So we either distract ourselves or we are swallowed by the emotions we soak up. It sucks, it really, really does.

 **Surviving school? Cake. Teenage hormones? Please don't insult me. Bullies? Bring em. A world of ninjas hunting for me? OK, this could be a problem and what's this about my eyes?**

Yes the whole paragraph about me being an Empath was just me venting. I got no one at home to listen and understand so I'm just ranting their. But it did serve the purpose of opening up the topic of the above fic. I am truly an Empath, or I believe I am. Just the other night I was listening to Nickelback (if today was your last day) and I started spontaneously crying from how good it is. I feel emotion with hypersensitivity, including the shame I felt at effectively throwing away several years of my life for reading nothing but fanfiction. But after thinking about it I can't think of anything I want to do with my life.

I'm not cut out for sitting behind a desk, I can't stand the thought of being a delivery boy or standing behind a counter at McDonald's, what is the point of living if you can't enjoy doing it? Why would I want a job looking out for someone else's money? I could just be blowing up my own ego but I just feel there is something out there that was meant for me and me alone. You can call me delusional, you can insult me, but I honestly wouldn't care

Anyways back to the purpose of this.

 **Next up is an oddball fic even for fanfiction**

 **The infinite Tsukuyomi was a plan doomed to failure. But what if the infinite tsukuyomi was repurposed? Nagato had the right idea but went about it the wrong way. To change the future for the better one must look to the Past. Using the stories of the 9 jinchuuriki the infinite tsukuyomi is repurposed to put everyone in the place of those who have suffered. But will the world want to know how they have suffered? How will this change the future? How will this change the nation? Read to find out.**

 **Next up is another piece that hasn't been tried before. I honestly hate myself for even mentioning it but it does have merit.**

 **On their last legs during the fight against Kaguya the newly reformed team 7 attempts a desperate gamble that could make history or soon all of creation. The reverse Harem Jutsu initiates, Sasuke makes a made dash with the totsuka no tsurugi aimed not at Kaguya's heart or stomach, but at her third eye! The transformed clones explode, the area is covered in smoke and a pain filled scream rips through the area. When the smoke clears it reveals Sasuke with a bloody fist impaled on a rage filled rabbit goddess's arm.**

Doujutsu are like diamonds in the shinobi world. If you have one you're instantly a target. People try to steal them from you either for themselves or to sell them to the highest bidder. So I ask you this. How do we protect ourselves from the bitter cold in Antarctica? We simply make a shelter of ice, an igloo actually. So I'll simplify this, when you're in a fight, you fight fire with fire. In this case, you fight a goddess with an overpowered third eye with an overpowered eye of your own. *Wink wink*

 **Next is ANOTHER oddball fanfic of Naruto fanfiction with attack on Titan elements.**

 **Bloodlines are very delicate pieces of the shinobi world. In some places a bloodline holder is loved and revered as an icon. In others they are seen as a plague. So each and every one, body based, elemental based, eye based it didn't matter, was watched carefully, recorded and studied. But when a new bloodline that shares a striking similarity to the Akimichi clan's body expansion bloodline it sends ripples throughout the shinobi world. No ripple larger than in the place it first appeared, the great village hidden in the leaves in the body of the village pariah. Only made larger when it is discovered just how different the two bloodlines are.**

OK I think you guys can see what I was doing there. Naruto with the ability to turn into a Titan. In all honesty this is something I've wanted to see for a while but you know. Busy, busy, busy. Now Naruto's Titan abilities are up for debate but I wanted to give him the abilities of a certain feminine, blonde titanesse with the ability to harden the skin. Maybe give him a few extra arms? But here's something to think about. If Naruto is still a jinchuuriki how would his bijuu affect his transformation or would it affect it at all?

 **Next is meant to be a bit of a tear jerker.**

 **Prophecy is a term that has two ways of giving a message. Through word of mouth, and through pictures. The elder toad sage of Mt. myoboku did not "foresee" a chosen savior. Instead by the light of the full moon a prophecy is drawn through symbols. Jiraiya mistranslated a single word that caused a series of events that impacted the true prophet. As a result Naruto is separated from his mother and twin sister at birth. Kaguya allows a moment of pity to be felt for the chosen child and in that moment she is bound to the very child she pitied.**

Wasn't really inspired by anything I just remember reading something very similar to this at one point and thought the idea was cool. I can't exactly give credit to whoever came up with the "binding Kaguya to Naruto" plot, all I can do is disclaim ownership of it. The rest though is my idea, _as far as I know_.

 **Next** is something that channels a bit of me. A little known fact about me is a can chug alcohol with the best of them and walk away without much of an aftereffect. But I have two reasons why I don't drink, I honest to god _**despise**_ the the taste of alcohol! 2nd is I value the use of my liver unlike drunkards. Haven't had a sip of the shit people cl a good time in years because I swore it off. It wasn't even that hard to stop, I just literally stopped drinking, complete alcohol isolation. Anyway what if Naruto

 **Next** is one I've wanted to do for a while but never had the chance because of its lack of originality.

 **Time is a delicate instrument. Like all instruments it must be constantly maintained, its gears cleaned and in the right place, every cog and peg must go in its proper place. But when one attempts to add an extra piece that wasn't meant to be there it interferes with the entire process giving an unseen result. The fourth Hokage attempted to seal away a well of chakra that could only be controlled by one family, but what he lacked was what doing so would bring afterwards. Now as stones drop in the river of time the son of the yellow flash is unwittingly pulled through several ripples of time. His duty is clear, stop the fourth Hokage from creating the ripples in the first place while simultaneously protecting a spoiled princess from her own people and her once beloved advisor.**

Very similar to the Naruto movie this is based off of but with several factors that are changed. For one Naruto would wake up in different time periods from the moment he first touched the Kunai and several months before the kunai was first made seemingly at random. But The Kunai would act as a sort of dial to set a desired time. Of course he wouldn't know this until much later in the story. This is meant to be a small harem but as for who is open to the imagination.

 **Next** is going to be one that is going to push the limits of fanfiction. Not for the front of heart writers.

 **True understanding**

 **Chakra is the mixture of yin and yang, physical and spiritual energies. This mysterious energy is used by the shinobi of the elemental Nations to perform extraordinary feats from walking on water to leveling entire mountain ranges. But they believe themselves limited to what they can do with chakra. One such boy though, he sees what the world calls Ninjutsu and asks "what else can chakra do?"**

The entire idea behind this fic is what is the true limitations of chakra? Buddhists believe that anything is possible with it. Teachings on mastering the mind and body state that "one is only as limited as we believe ourselves to be." This takes that lesson to the extreme. Chakra is said to have a signature unique to each individual, and is made from the bodies energy and the soul's experience, that means that chakra was part of who a shinobi is. So if we were to combine the theory behind chakra and the earlier lesson then truly anything is capable of being done so long as chakra is involved. This completely shreds through the boundaries we as fanfiction writers have built for Naruto and bloodlines. Hagoromo foresaw chakra being used as a weapon so mistaught the people what chakra truly was. Now when he takes notice of the child of prophecy he takes a much more involved role in Naruto's life. No bloodline is a true bloodline, people only believe their ability is restricted to their bloodline so it is. This can open up doors to countless different situations, I leave this idea in the capable hands of anyone who feels they have the imagination to use this idea in a proper story.

 **Next is a serious dump on the traditional fanfics.**

 **Cast into a new world Naruto discovers that his body is 20 times stronger than this world's stone. Thus**

 **Next is my idea for a Naruto/Korra crossover. Another that hasn't been done before and I'm eager to see.**

 **During his sage training Naruto does something that has only been done once before. He unintentionally entered the spirit world. There he met a kind old man who opened his eyes to a few truths about his home he never wanted to see. Now with his eyes open to the fact he has unintentionally been doing everything Konoha hoped he would do he flees the continent in an attempt to find the freedom he cannot find on the elemental Nations. Now with only the instrument ma had given him for his birthday, a scroll full of techniques and the clothes on his back he makes his way to the earth kingdom where he lives out his days in solitude, hiding from his former home. At least until the seal holding back the Fox starts to break. This disaster brings about not just the avatar's attention, but the attention of the elemental countries.**

What I want happening here is a long talk between Iron and Naruto. Iroh comparing Naruto's life to his nephew Zuko's. Whereas Zuko sought to restore his honor Naruto sought acceptance, both through completing close to impossible tasks. Iroh explains the same thing to Naruto as he did to Zuko, he did not need the acceptance of a place that did not want to accept him. Acceptance is a right everyone earns at birth, if you need to earn it then why bother working for it in your own home?

 **Next is one I have seen done before. It's a bit of humor mixed with adventure and definite romance. I don't write fanfics without romance, it always adds something to a story that a story without romance lacks.**

On the field of battle the two traitorous Uchiha unveil a seal meant to send their one obstacle to an alternate dimension while simultaneously ripping out his bijuu. Unfortunately it was Sasuke that wrote the seal and not being a Fuinjutsu master he screwed up. It wasn't until it was too late that both became aware of the impending failure. The seal worked in an unorthodox way, it not only ripped the bijuu out of their target and sent him to an alternate dimension. It also took them with him and merged all three of them together. What happens when the unstoppable stubbornness of Uzumaki Naruto meets the unmovable wall that is the Uchiha clan's curse of hatred? What will he do now that his body is a blend of personalities, powers, eyes, and wills? Three souls fighting over one body, talk about inner demons being taken too literal.

I read two stories both with similar concepts, Naruto is sent to the past with the body of Uchiha Madara while his own body is destroyed. His soul is sucked into madara's body. The second is a Naruto RWBY crossover, Naruto becomes a grim and merged with Uchiha Sasuke at the valley of the end. Both of which are among my favorite fanfictions. But the Madara for this story is also the juubi host. So how does that factor in? The alternate dimension I mentioned is also the dimension with Menma as Naruto. But in this dimension menma has a sister. Whether or not the sister gets with Naruto or not is totally up to anyone who uses this fic idea, I just put the story out there.

 **Next is another purebred Naruto fanfiction**

 **After the attack on Konoha during the chuunin exams the Daimyo stays to announce his decision on Konoha's new Hokage. Because of Jiraiya's absence during Naruto's victorious fight against the ichibi he is not nominated. Because of Naruto's stellar performance against Neji including his speech and his single handed victory over the ichibi the Daimyo decides he is the best choice for the seat of Hokage. Understanding the boy's situation as a genin he decides to leave the current leader of his own elemental guardians to teach the boy what it means to be a leader, a ninja, and a guardian.**

I had the idea of having Kushina alive but purposefully left Konoha. Whether it was out of abandonment or for other reasons I leave to the author who adopts this idea. I definitely see a pairing being vital to the story progression otherwise the stress could kill Naruto, a pairing would help relieve that inevitable stress. But I'm completely against Naru/hina pairings. So if that is what you use don't bother requesting me to read the story. I'd honestly sooner accept a Naruto/yaoi pairing than Naru/hina. And I can't stand yaoi. I haven't watched her the last movie but I think it would be an awesome slap in the face of toneri if an OC Otsutsuki female was the leader. Backstory is completely up for grabs access to all elements, it could also make a great pairing if done right.

 **Next up is one I've seen done before but not in the way I envisioned it so read before you judge.**

 **The Uzumaki are said to have a powerful life force and chakra this granting a pseudo longevity. But Kushina Uzumaki developed something else, being a part of a select few who unlock a technique for them alone, the** **Kongo fusa (AKA: Adamantine sealing chains)** **. Most thought this was just part of a branch of Uzumaki geniuses. They were wrong, so very wrong. Naruto Uzumaki unlocks something beyond the Kongo fusa, still in chain form but far more volatile than his mother's chains. Their name, demonic chains of Yami. Their purpose, to drag all who commit sin to the courtroom of the gods, kicking and screaming if necessary.**

I'll come out and say it now. I'm a sucker for abandonment fics, I'm even willing to sit and nitpick through poor Grammar if it isn't too bad. I am a firm believer that humanity should only have power if we have the wisdom to use it. My answer to the obvious why question? Look at history, all the bloodshed we commit to better ourselves. The most disgusting bit would be the development of nuclear weapons and Hitler. Thank every god that we believe exists we developed nuclear weapons first.

Anyway I'm hoping this'll be an abandonment fic with Naruto proving himself.

 **I've always pondered a way to write a proper Naruto/kingdom hearts crossover. Naruto's life was so dark during his early years that it wouldn't have been a surprise if he was targeted by the heartless had the two concepts ever been introduced to each other. So I've been thinking a lot recently about Riku, the literal silver lining that he literally embodies between light and darkness. About Ansem the seeker of darkness and how he came to be. It took a while, putting pieces together and making sense of concepts that were never vocally explained in great detail. But I've finally done it.**

 **When a heart is lost to the all consuming darkness all one can see is a void, all one can feel is emptiness, all one can hear is the whisperings of the corrupt. Darkness is born in all hearts through negativity, nurtured through strife, and matured through the complications of life. Naruto learned this the hard way, he was born in darkness, raised in darkness, and his heart finally fell through the darkness of one's heart. Betrayed by one who tricked him into a false sense of security he fell into the grasp of the heartless becoming his world's first seeker of darkness. His body cast adrift into the world of the heartless, his heart swallowed by his grief, and his mind only focused on expressing his pain through the only way he knows how. To return it to those who gave it to him. All the while certain elements begin to awake to the mistake they made and seek to redeem themselves through amends only to come face first to the object of their darkest creation.**

This fanfic will be very, _very_ dark. It will feature a dark but not evil Naruto. His personality will be often cold, cynical, depressing, chill inducing. But through his journey as a heartless he learns of the light present within every heart. He will meet people, travel to different places, different _worlds_ that will teach him what it means to be whole again. All the while dark forces of all worlds seek to gain his ultimate control over the heartless. Orochimaru seeking an immortal body, maleficent seeking a better understanding of that which she controls, sephiroth seeking a better challenge, etcetera. How the hidden villages would react, how any living or nonliving relatives would react to the conditions of his change would all depend on you. The union of light and darkness is a very important concept of this story though, so any takers have to understand this. The twilight concept is something many authors attempt but ultimately fail in because they lack the understanding of the separate concepts of light and darkness. I'm proudly one of the few who does but I'm incapable of writing about it in extensive detail.

 **Prophecy of Revelation (A prophecy that is revealed only in bits and pieces. Pieces are often seen after the first bit is fulfilled.)**

 **Through blood and fire the chosen's birth**

 **The eyes of God will see this world's worth**

 **The blood of two will show the way**

 **To the chosen path, of night or day**

 **To the west the chosen goes**

 **To seek the path of the immortal woes**

 **This tidbit of randomness is just an idea for a prophecy as part of my last written story. I've decided to rewrite it with the prophecy above as the thing that starts it all.**

 **Next is an idea that I saw in a fanfic a long time ago. It was incest in an unconventional sense. Kushina was a Shinto goddess, Naruto her son, Kushina took him away from the elemental Nations, Kushina is punished for taking a prophecy child. Her punishment was for Naruto to be immortal without ever being called a god, Kushina's love for Naruto as his parent was forced to fade, etc. What I liked about the fic was the historical logic used in it. Gods and goddesses partake in incest all the time or so history says. And because of their divine blood gods and goddesses can get away with it.**

 **The day the Kyuubi attacked was the day three children were brought into the world. The Namikaze triplets. In an act of defiance Minato used the notes of orochimaru to split his soul so he would not die during the summoning of the Shinigami. Cheating death is never wise. As punishment his family pays the price. Kushina's love for Minato dies, her youngest son's body is destroyed and his soul sealed into Naruto alongside Kyuubi's in a separate cell. Love is a form of energy, with this being the case energy cannot be destroyed only transformed or directed. When her love for Minato dies it is born again in Naruto.**

 **Very unorthodox, I know, very weird, I know, some people may want to kick my ass, I know and understand. I'd love to give credit to the author and the stor6 but like I said it's been a long time since I read it and can't find it again. Back to the story. Obviously Kushina isn't a god in this fanfiction but gods and goddesses will be a commonly discussed topic. Minato searching for a way to undo what he did will be a major plot bunny in the story. I left a lot for you guys to work with. But if you don't feel like this plot is for you modify it but give your inspiration credit.**

 **Angels from several religious beliefs are said to become demons when their wings are taken from them. But what if an angel's wings were freely given to a mortal? What would this mean for an angel and what of the mortal? Naruto is about to find out on his way to the land of the exiled, (aka the western lands)**

 **My thoughts on the topic stem from the fact there are so few winged Naruto stories. Flying is freedom, I've always seen Konoha as a cage, now that Naruto is free of his cage what will happen with his recent banishment after the Sasuke retrieval mission? Civilian council is non existent but one is required when a citizen of Konoha faces exile.**

 **Next**

 **This is one I'm almost positive has been done at some point but got deleted. Probably for containing adult content for being a possible lemon but that will most likely not be the case here if I choose to do it at some point.**

 **Naruto finally returns to Konoha after 4 long years of hellish training with Jiraiya. Not solely improving on the rasengan and learning to control Kyuubi's chakra. But when he returns he finds everyone off on long term missions. So with his welcome home party crashed he decides to spend his time with Tsunade. Whether it be fate or destiny Tsunade wasn't the one sitting behind the Hokage's desk but her assistant Shizune looking about ready to pass out from her workload being stacked on top of an absent Tsunade's. Seeing the half dead assistant Naruto decided to help Shizune by taking her out for a bit of R &R. Leaving two shadow clones behind, one to do the paperwork the other to make sure the clone doesn't slack off.**

 **Game of infinite possibility**

 _I Hogoromo Otsutsuki record this statement with full knowledge of what dangers it will bring to the future generations and accept full responsibility for my actions. It was with a heavy heart that I did not completely split the Jyuubi's chakra into 9 even entities. I split it into 10 and sealed the 10th entity into a vassle composed of my own cells. With my life drawing to a close my eyes showed me one last possible future. One I wish dearly to prevent. The world set ablaze by a monster created by man's mistakes_

 **This is a bit of an introduction to something I found inspiration in. I tend to make little sense, I think I have a very odd mix of an inferiority and superiority complex. I'm a showboat until someone knocks me off my pedestal then I go into a depression. Odd I know, but I felt I had to explain myself for this introduction.**

Most of the time when

This next bit is one I've done some thinking about. As usual it's a first of its kind and I hope to see more of them in the future. After this I plan on posting this document for other writers interested in my ideas.

On the return boat ride from the newly dubbed land of spring a storm hits the ship sheltering team 7. On deck to help the crew keep the ship intact Naruto is knocked overboard by a rogue wave. Cast out to see Naruto is lucky, or unlucky enough to have been carried to a ship graveyard in the middle of nowhere. In the very center of the graveyard is a large opening of sea water. But this opening holds a secret, a mythical creature of the sea known for creating whirlpools. Trapped by the enclosed ships that wrecked around it because of its antics it now seeks freedom. Now with Naruto stranded on the island of wrecked ships he has to find a way back to his team. Can these two come together to escape their shared prison or will they both be trapped there forever?

 **I know it seems kind of weak from description alone but hear me out. While this is a small one piece/Naruto crossover. This is actually a story quilted together using several different TV shows, movies, anime/manga and books mixed with my own imagination and special twists. The secret being trapped in the center of the ship graveyard is an actual mythological creature known as a Nguruvilu. Said to be the creator of whirlpools. It actually starts off a bit like how to train your dragon with toothless being stuck in a cove.**

 **Being a Naruto/one piece crossover there has to be something from the show. So I want Naruto to find Whitebeard's quake quake fruit. Most probably want to stop reading this now because they assume it would make Naruto godlike. I'd like to say there is a counter for everything, luffy's gum gum fruit being one and the dark dark fruit. Gum gum because it turns the consumer's body into rubber and the quake quake fruit gives the consumer the ability to manipulate vibration. Rubber would absorb the vibration and render the attack useless. That is why a fight between Edward Newgate and monkey d Luffy would end with Luffy winning if Edward didn't use Haki or that giant scalpel he uses as a weapon.**

 **My notes on the quake quake fruit inform me that the fruit actually amplifies the vibration of the consumer's generated vibration based off of movement. It's basically a multiplier like sage mode in Naruto Shippuden. It's only as strong as the user. So if you were to give said fruit to someone as weak as Naruto before timeskip he'd only be able to knock over a tree give or take 2. He'd be nowhere near whitebeard's level of power any time soon. To increase the power of the quake quake fruit Naruto would need to work on his physical strength and speed to maximize the effect of the fruit. I'd also say the fruit would act a bit like the Akimichi clan bloodline.**

 **Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing, is a complex and unpredictable art. A misstroke of the brush and a tear can form in the fabric of time, an out of place character can turn you inside out. But when two seals that were never supposed to interact, do just that the results are, by proxy, just as unpredictable, an anomaly. So when Orochimaru used the Gogyo Fuin it shouldn't be a surprise when the Hakke no Shiki Fuin reacted violently. Elements of bleach but will never crossover into bleach plotline. This is supposed to detail how the seireitei came to be. With Naruto being the very first head captain of the XIII court guard squads. The stupidly tall halberd seen on the sacrificial hill in seireitei will be Naruto's weapon. Hold up before continuing and let me explain. He will have godlike power but will have absolutely horrid control over it. Like if he were to attempt to use it in the middle of Konoha he would accidentally blow up Konoha and the forest surrounding it so he would have to be heavily restricted to control his power before he ever had access to it and only accessed more than he could handle if two conditions were met. 1st he would need to be very far from civilization and it would have to be an absolute last resort. I don't have a pairing in mind so whoever wants to use my idea feel free to go nuts, so long as it isn't a Naruhina pairing or yaoi. I want to read this story at some point but I just feel ill reading yaoi. I don't have anything against bisexuals or transexuals but I don't want to be involved in those kinds of relationships.**

 **Anyways, this is it for this "chapter" tell me what you guys think and maybe review. But anyone who takes an idea from here has to give me some credit. This stuff practically falls out of my ears true, but I still want acknowledgement for ideas that are min.**


End file.
